


Cold

by thenakednymph



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adaar just got really fucking tired at the end, F/M, Solaar, but it should be, loser, not smutty, suck it up I want you to bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar hates the Fallow Mire. Solas helps warm her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially fresh out the press and given a slap shot edit. Sorry.

Adaar's fingers were so numb she could barely get out of her clothes. Every part of her ached from the cold and even with the fire roaring in the hearth she couldn't get warm. She left the sodden fabric in a heap on the stone floor as she managed to shed it, stumbling over to the fire in her breast band and sodden pants. She was covered in goose-flesh, little dots of water clinging to the fine hairs on her arms. She clutched at her ribs, shivering.

Adaar struggled to draw breath through the tension in her chest, her ribs feeling wound too tight around her lungs. Water dripped from the ends of her hair to patter against the floor and he teeth were chattering so hard she didn't hear the door to her room open.

“Inquisitor?” Solas called from the stairs and Adaar made a noncommittal noise that might have been an affirmation, too cold to form words. “Are you all right?” The stairs creaked underfoot as he made his way inside.

Adaar clenched her jaw to keep her teeth from clacking and forced a stiff nod as he came up behind her.

“C-cold.” She swallowed thickly. “Can't...” She choked on her tongue and teeth. “-warm,” she manged to spit out.

Solas chaffed at her arms, cursing softly. “You're freezing.” If Adaar could have laughed she would have. “Finish changing and get into bed,” he instructed. “You'll be warmer.” He began stripping out of his own clothes, turning his back so Adaar could change out of her breast band and tug on a new pair of pants in relative privacy. Leaving his tunic and boots on the floor Solas pulled back the covers of the bed, sliding in under the sheets and urging Adaar to join him.

“Se-seriously?” Adaar chattered, trying not to stare at him. It wasn't every day she got to see Solas shirtless. Her braid was leaving a wet trail down her shoulder and she wrung it out with her hands, the water slapping against the floor as it fell. She shifted her weight on the cold stone, unable to make up her mind until the cold made it for her and she stepped up to the bed. She slid in under the covers Solas pulled her back against his chest, draping the blanket around them both.

“What are you...doing,” she ground out even as she clutched at the warm hands sliding around her waist.

“Body heat,” he explained softly, his breath warm against her shoulder. “Help warm you up faster. No one likes a sick Inquisitor.”

“S-sure you-d-don't just w-wanna cu-cuddle me?” she teased, eliciting a smile from Solas.

“Maybe,” he admitted, his arms tightening around her affectionately and Adaar sighed, beginning to absorb some of his warmth. “You would stay warmer if your hair wasn't still wet,” he complained, wrinkling his nose and pushing her braid aside. “Fallow Mire I take it?”

Adaar groaned, making a face. “I h-hate-that _wretched_ place,” she all but snarled, snuggling back against Solas with a huff.

Solas nuzzled her cheek and Adaar shivered and tipped her head back, baring her throat her pulse beginning to hammer.

“Missed you,” he whispered against her neck, chasing his words with a kiss.

“It was-two days Solas.”

He pressed another kiss to her throat, this one firmer, more insistent, his tongue sliding over her cold skin. Adaar shivered. “Missed you,” he repeated and Adaar's hand dropped to his thigh beneath the covers, humming in agreement.

“Missed you too.” Her fingers curled around his thigh as he began sucking a bruise into her skin, trailing a line of kisses up her jaw.

Sliding one arm free he trailed his fingers up her waist between her breasts, delighted with the feel of her. He cupped his hand over her throat for a moment before turning taking her chin in his fingers and turning her head towards him.

Adaar's eyes fluttered shut, her lips parting around a breath made jagged with anticipation just before Solas covered her lips with his own. It seared through her making her feel warm for the first time since she'd left Skyhold. Her hand slid out from under the covers to cup the back of his head as he caught her lip between his teeth and she sighed into the kiss, her heart skipping.

Solas pulled away, resting his forehead against the side of her head, pressing a quick kiss to her temple and hugging her tightly. He ran a hand idly over her wet hair, threading magic into the caress and her hair slowly began to dry.

“Remind me to take you with me next time,” she hummed, her eyes heavy as exhaustion began to weight her down. “You can keep me warm at night.”

Solas hid a smile against her skin. “I'll do that.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
